1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a transmitter, a receiver, and a system including the same, and more particularly, to a transmitter which transmits a clock signal and data through a transmission line to a receiver, and a system including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates clock signals and data signals being transmitted and received between a transmitter 10 and a receiver 20. The transmitter 10 and the receiver 20 transmit and receive clock signals and data signals through separate transmission lines.
In the illustrated transmission scheme, the number of transmission lines is increased with the increase in number of types of data to be transmitted. As a result, the area occupied by the transmission lines is increased, and power waste is also increased during the signal transmission.
Furthermore, a clock synchronization circuit, such as a phase locked loop (PLL), may be used in the receiver 20 to recover clock signals and data signals. However, the clock synchronization circuit occupies a large area, and consumes a large amount of power.